


Traditions Are Meant To Be Broken

by yffismydrug



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: DBSK - Freeform, JYJ, M/M, Smut, YunJae, changmin - Freeform, jaejoong - Freeform, yunho - Freeform, yunjaesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Jaejoong knows what is supposed to happen to him, and while his parents try to prepare him, he is not listening. When a stranger appears on the island and is welcomed into the Kim Kingdom, things begin to change. Yunho is meant to stay on the island for a while and gather information to write an article about, but something else happens instead. Jaejoong has never seen anyone quite like Yunho before, and Yunho has certainly never interacted with someone like Jaejoong in his entire life. Although they are two completely different people, there is something that appears to be pulling them closer together.





	1. Chapter One

**The sun was shining brightly on the island, the warmth causing everyone in the kingdom to want to be outside doing their daily tasks. Children ran around, the women worked on gathering the crops and other needed good from around, men hunted, the village people worked in their shops, and the palace workers busied themselves to make sure everything was neat and clean.**

 

**Everything was always peaceful on the island, with all of the different kingdoms working happily together after a treaty was signed centuries ago. People of the island upheld it without question, since they did not want to fall back into war like their ancestors had after the two main kingdoms clashed.**

 

**Jaejoong walked around the outside courtyard  of the castle with a smile on his face. His jet black hair was pulled into a high ponytail which reached down to between his shoulder blades, and had a few wispy pieces of hair framing his face to give him a more gentle look. Weather like this always cheered him up and forget about everything. The warm wind was dancing around him, causing his long hair and light clothes to blow around. With a smile on his face, he fell onto his back in the long grass and let it brush against his body. As he laid there, soaking up the sun, he raised his arm in the air and admired the new tattoo he had recently got. It was of an important star constellation that was said to bring luck to the island, and it completed the sleeve of tattoos on his left arm. Next, he would begin filling his right arm, since his back was already filled as well.**

 

**“Prince Jaejoong!” came a call in the near distance.**

 

**Bolting up into a sitting position in the grass, Jaejoong’s golden earrings clanged together lightly. His right ear had ten piercings, while his left had twelve, and each hole held an earing that was either pure gold or was gold with a priceless gem. They shined brightly in the sun and were sure to catch anyone’s eyes.**

 

**“Changmin!” Jaejoong cried as he started waving his arm enthusiastically.**

 

**“Prince Jaejoong!” Changmin called again as he stood in front of him. “I was told you were out here without anything covering your upper half again. This is no time to take the risk of getting burnt.”**

 

**Slowly, Jaejoong rose to his feet and dusted himself off. When he looked towards Changmin, he saw him holding out a shawl to him. Although it was more comfortable not to have anything covering himself, he accepted the shawl and placed it over his shoulders. It was the same light weight material as his pants, so it was not going to make him hot, but it would shield the tattoos he was so proud of.**

 

**“I figured you’d be outside somewhere, and I hadn’t heard that you’d gone outside of the palace gates,” Changmin explained.**

 

**“Being inside was beginning to feel suffocating,” Jaejoong explained with a frown on his face. “And all my parents want to do is talk about all the other princes who are lined up waiting to marry me. It’s annoying…”**

 

**Changmin gave him a small smile before nudging him and saying, “You know, you could always just marry me.”**

 

**Jaejoong laughed lightly and covered his mouth with his hand while he cleared his throat.**

 

**“Don’t joke like that, Changmin,” he told him. “I know we’re great childhood friends but...marriage?”**

 

**When Jaejoong turned away and started walking, Changmin silently followed him. The two of them had been friends basically since birth. Changmin’s parents and grandparents had worked in the palace, just as he would, and when he turned seven, he was introduced to five year old Jaejoong. They had grown close as soon as Changmin had been instructed to be friends and play with Jaejoong, along with watching out for him as well. Since Changmin had heard of royalty marrying servants they worked closely with, he did not see why Jaejoong opposed it so greatly.**

 

**Jaejoong soon stopped at the pond in the courtyard and crouched down next to the water. When he reached down to poke one of the lily pads, the corner of his shawl began dipping into the water.**

 

**“Prince Jaejoong!” Changmin shouted before pulling him back up to his feet. In the process, Jaejoong took a few stumbled steps before finally regaining his balance again.**

 

**Startled by the sudden and unnecessary action, Jaejoong could only look up at Changmin with large eyes and a confused expression on his face.**

 

**“Is...is something wrong?” Jaejoong then asked. Thankfully no one else was out in the courtyard at the time, so there were no other eyes on them.**

 

**“Um...I meant to ask you earlier how changing your piercings went,” Changmin stated. He knew Jaejoong became annoyed with him when he worried over trivial things, such as his shawl getting wet, so he had to think fast on his feet and come up with something else to ask about.**

 

**Jaejoong looked down at his chest where a pearl hung from each of his nipples. Just like his earrings, the piercing was gold, and on a delicate, but strong, chain, dangled only the best pearls on the island.**

 

**“It only hurt a little, but they already feel completely fine,” explained Jaejoong before he ran one of his hands over his nipple. “I like them more than I thought I would.”**

 

**“I’m glad to hear that,” Changmin replied with a small smile. “Now why don’t we go back inside? Hm? It would be best to have a break from the sun and heat.”**

 

**A frown came over Jaejoong’s face as he asked, “My parents sent you out here to get me...didn’t they?”**

 

**Changmin could not lie to Jaejoong and nodded his head before he told him, “They want you to review the potential matches they have for you. I guess some new ones came in.”**

 

**Quickly, Jaejoong attempted to run away from Changmin so he would not have to go inside again, but the older male quickly grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him back. Once he had Jaejoong in his grasp, he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder with ease.**

 

**“Put me down, Changmin!” commanded Jaejoong as he hit him repeatedly on the back with his fists.**

 

**“What, and have your parents get angry with me for not bringing you back in to do your duty?” Changmin asked with a light laugh. “Not a chance.”**

 

**A large pout formed on Jaejoong’s lips as he smacked Changmin a few more times before giving up. Throughout all their years of being friends, whenever Changmin picked him up like that, he knew there was no chance of getting down until Changmin decided to put him down.**

 

**When Jaejoong was finally placed down, it was in his room and on his bed. Right away he flopped down onto his back and groaned while kicking his legs slightly. There was a light thump as Changmin tossed down the suitors profiles next to him. Jaejoong tilted his head to the side before pushing them all away from him and sitting back up.**

 

**“I don’t want to look at them,” Jaejoong told Changmin in a firm voice.**

 

**Changmin sighed and shook his head. “I don’t think you have much of an option here, Jaejoong. You’re twenty-first birthday is two weeks from now.”**

 

**With a heavy sigh, Jaejoong slid his arm over the bed and sent all of the suitors profiles flying to the floor. His shawl hung off one shoulder as he then crossed his arms over his chest with a pout on his lips. As he looked away from the mess on the floor, Changmin went over and collected everything again so he could place it back on the small desk in his room.**

 

**“You don’t have to stay in here,” Changmin told Jaejoong in a gentle voice. “But just know that this is something your parents are going to want to talk to you about whenever you see them.”**

 

**Silently, Jaejoong removed the shawl from his other shoulder and let it flutter to the floor. He then picked himself up from his bed and headed out of his room. If nothing was keeping him in there, he surely was not going to stay there and sulk. What he needed right now was to be outside again.**

 

**Throughout the rest of the week, Jaejoong’s mood was soured with all the constant talk of his suitors which came from his parents. Even if Changmin was his long time friend, Jaejoong was getting tired of seeing him and hearing things from him. What Jaejoong was learning to do was to act like he was listening to either his parents or Changmin, but actually be completely ignoring them. That was the only way he would make it until his birthday without going completely insane.**

 

**~~~~**

**1 Week Before Jaejoong’s Birthday**

**~~~~**

 

**King and Queen Kim sat in the main throne room, both nervously tapping their fingers against the arms of their thrones while occasionally giving a nervous glance towards the empty throne sitting next to King Kim.**

 

**“Changmin!” Queen Kim lightly called to the man standing off to the side of the room.**

 

**Changmin stepped forward and turned his head, “Yes, Queen Kim?”**

 

**“Where is Jaejoong? Our guest should be here any minute now,” she stated as she glanced out the window.**

 

**“I did wake him up this morning and told him to be down on time,” stated Changmin with a frown on his face. “Allow me to go back up and check on him quickly.”**

 

**Queen Kim nodded her head, replying, “Please do. Thank you, Changmin.”**

 

**Quickly, Changmin left the throne room and rushed up to Jaejoong’s room. His feet hastily stormed across the ground as he cursed silently in his head. Two hours ago he had woken Jaejoong up and placed breakfast on his bedside table. The Prince usually had no problem waking up and getting moving in the morning, but of course it was only fitting that today he would choose to cause a problem.**

 

**“He must be just about ready…” Changmin mumbled to himself, now jogging down down the hallway.**

 

**When Changmin burst into Jaejoong’s bedroom, however, he was in for a shock. The breakfast was untouched, and Jaejoong was laying on the bed, completely naked, and with damp hair from washing up.**

 

**“Prince Jaejoong!” Changmin shouted as he closed the door behind him and rushed over to the bed.**

 

**Right away, Jaejoong bolted up and rubbed his eyes. “Enough with the shouting…” he complained. “What’s with all the ruckus?”**

 

**“Why aren’t you dressed and ready!?” asked Changmin with haste.**

 

**“Ready? For what?” Jaejoong questioned. “I already showered...I just fell asleep again…”**

 

**Changmin went over to Jaejoong and pulled him off the bed, grabbing him tightly around the arm.**

 

**“Ouch! Changmin!”**

 

**“There’s a guest coming today like I told you** **_multiple_ ** **times last week!” Changmin told him firmly.**

 

**Jaejoong ripped his arm free from Changmin’s grasp and rubbed it before he ran his hand through his hair and pulled it over one of his shoulders. He ran his fingers through his dark locks calmly as he looked and spotted the untouched breakfast which he did not even remember being brought for him. His eyes then went back up to Changmin.**

 

**“I’ll finish getting ready and be down in a couple of minutes,” assured Jaejoong as he shooed Changmin from his room with a flick of his wrist.**

 

**Not being able to talk back to Jaejoong and question him, or force him to get dressed, all Changmin could do was nod his head and go back down to report to Jaejoong’s parents.**

 

**“Don’t forget to have a few mouthfuls of food before coming down,” Changmin told him before leaving his room and rushing back to the throne room.**

 

**By the time he arrived back to King and Queen Kim, he had barely enough time to report on Jaejoong and stand back in his spot before there was a knock on the throne room doors.**

 

**The doors slowly opened and in walked two of the palace guards, followed by a man, their guest, who had a burlap bag slung over his shoulder. His hair was cut short, but just long enough to be pulled into a short ponytail, and his clothes were thicker than what anyone on the island ever wore because of the hot temperatures.**

 

**“Jung Yunho,” one of the guards announced before they both bowed and stepped of to the side to be out of the way.**

 

**Yunho then stepped forward and gave a warm smile to both the King and Queen before bowing like the guards had done.**

 

**“Thank you for having me, King Kim and Queen Kim,” Yunho greeted.**

 

**“It is a pleasure to have someone like yourself come and visit, Mr. Jung,” King Kim replied with a nod of his head.**

 

**“We are pleased that there is someone interested in our culture who is willing to observe and spread the knowledge of what we are like, Mr. Jung,” Queen Kim continued.**

 

**“Please, you can just call me Yunho,” he chimed in politely. “And it’s my pleasure. I have a great interest in different cultures and the way things are done. It fascinated me and I hope to fascinate and spread knowledge to others as well.”**

 

**Before any more words could be exchanged between them, the doors to the throne room burst open as Jaejoong jogged in. Right away, Yunho’s turned around and his eyes went wide in amazement with what he was seeing. The male coming in captivated him in just a few mere seconds. The first thing Yunho noticed about the male was the lack of a shirt and instead focused his eyes on the nipple piercings swinging back and forth. There was a chain that that ran from each of the piercings down to his hips where they connected to a thin golden chain that was secured around his waist. His eyes then went to the pants he was wearing which were made of a thin material that was just opaque enough to not let him see everything underneath, but sheer enough to let him see the outlines of his legs. When the male finally stood next to him, slightly out of breath, Yunho saw all the earrings decorating his ear and admired his long, thick, black hair which was loosely braided and hanging behind him.**

 

**“Jaejoong!” Queen Kim called out as she stood up from her throne.**

 

**Over by the wall, Changmin’s nails were digging into the palms of his hands because he was worried about what was about to unfold in front of them.**

 

**“Not only do you show up late when we have a guest, but you show up dressed like this!?” Queen Kim shouted. “With only a week left you should be conservative, punctual, practicing everything you will need to be in the future!”**

 

**King Kim also stood up and placed a calm hand on his wife’s shoulder before lowering them both back into their thrones.**

 

**“Please…” Yunho then spoke up with some uncertainty. “Don’t blame, Prince...umm…” His face suddenly went pale as he realized he had forgotten the name of the Prince.**

 

**“Jaejoong.”**

 

**“Huh? Pardon?” Yunho asked as he turned his head towards the male standing next to him.**

 

**Jaejoong let a small smile fall across his lips as he turned his body towards Yunho and stuck his hand out for a handshake.**

 

**“My name is, Jaejoong. It’s nice to meet you...umm…”**

 

**“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Jaejoong!” exclaimed Yunho as he snapped out of his slight daze. He extended his hand as well and gripped onto Jaejoong’s hand. “I’m Jung Yunho.”**

 

**The two shook hands with the smile on Jaejoong’s face growing bigger and brighter. Once they released their hands, Jaejoong calmly turned and headed up to his throne where he sat down. As soon as he crossed one of his knees over the other, he turned his head back up and looked back at Yunho.**

 

**“Umm...like I saw saying before,” Yunho then spoke up. “Please don’t blame Prince Jaejoong for being late or anything. I mean...we all slip up now and then, but it’s humiliating to get reprimanded in front of a complete stranger.”**

 

**The King and Queen looked at each other and gave a small nod of their heads in silent agreement, with the knowledge that if they made a huge scene it would make them look bad as well.**

 

**Meanwhile, Changmin was standing off to the side looking on in disbelief. Had the situation just been defused so easily? Yunho had simply opened his mouth and everything had stopped. He even caught on to how Jaejoong was looking at Yunho and could not stop himself from cringing slightly.**

 

**“I think we should get on with talking about what you are hoping to learn while you are visiting us,” King Kim then spoke up.**

 

**Yunho hummed in agreement and replied, “Honestly, I am open to learn as much as I can while I’m here for the next three weeks. If there are any delicacies, traditions, even architecture and how your community functions.”**

 

**“I think he came here at a good time then,” spoke Jaejoong as he leaned over and placed his elbow on the arm of his throne and placed his chin on his hand. “He can be here for my twenty-first birthday and see the lead up to that.”**

 

**“Before we continue on with this topic...” Queen Kim interrupted, “why don’t we move to the garden, since it’s such a nice day out?”**

 

**They all agreed to move outside and dismissed Changmin and the guards who were currently with them in the room. As soon as they started moving towards the garden, Jaejoong moved towards Yunho and lightly elbowed him as he held his arms behind his back and let his hair swing freely.**

 

**“If you need someone to show you around...I’m willing to help,” Jaejoong told him. “My parents are both too busy making preparations for my birthday that they won’t have time, the guards are all too stiff and won’t give you good information, and if any of the female servants are asked I have a feeling they’d be drooling over you more than helping.”**

 

**“That’s very kind of you to offer, Prince Jaejoong, but-”**

 

**“Please, just call me Jaejoong.”**

 

**“Alright...umm...thanks for offering Jaejoong, but I’m sure you’re quite busy yourself,” Yunho told him, worried about taking him away from anything he might have to do.**

 

**Jaejoong shook his head and gave Yunho a big smile, stating, “I’ll take all of my freetime to teach you about how we live and our culture.”**

 

**Not sure if he was allowed to deny the offer, Yunho ended up nodding his head in agreement. After all, what could it hurt to have him help? The Prince teaching him? That would surely make his article more interesting if he mentioned the Prince showed him around and gave him this information.**

 

**~~~~**

 

**For the next couple of days, Jaejoong always made sure to be up and ready early so he could go and greet Yunho at the room he was using while he stayed with them. He had told Changmin that he would not be needing him around unless he was called for because he wanted to give Yunho all the attention he needed to get all the information possible down. Very quickly, Jaejoong found that he enjoyed spending his time with Yunho and could tell the male was pleased with their time alone as well. They were always laughing, nudging each other, and a few times they even hugged.**

 

**However, despite all the good times he was having with Yunho, Jaejoong started to notice a pattern of events that was becoming quite an annoyance to him. Whenever Jaejoong called for Changmin to bring them something, or to escort Yunho somewhere when he had to go off and do something with his parents, something bad always happened. Either something was broken or a ruckus was caused and each time he had to come to Yunho’s defense since the male was visiting them and Jaejoong did not want him to get a bad reputation.**

 

**On the sixth day of Yunho’s visit, Changmin was pulled aside by Jaejoong. The two of them stood in a small room while Jaejoong glared at him.**

 

**“What do you think you’re doing?” Jaejoong asked in a firm voice.**

 

**“Prince Jaejoong...I don’t think I understand…” replied Changmin with an innocent cock of his head.**

 

**“Don’t try lying to me, Changmin!” he shouted angrily. “I’ve noticed what happens whenever you and Yunho are together, either with or without me.”**

 

**Changmin stayed silent and continued looking at him with innocent eyes.**

 

**“You claimed Yunho broke the plates and cups my mother received from the Western Kingdom, but Yunho hadn’t been moving and you’d been the one who caused it to happen. Yet, you tried to blame Yunho to get him in trouble. My mother was furious until I explained what really happened,” explained Jaejoong, a scowl now on his face. “It appears that you also try to pick a fight with him whenever you two are alone, which is absolutely ridiculous and uncalled for! Why are you doing this!?”**

 

**Closing his eyes, Changmin took a deep breath and composed himself. An angry Jaejoong was never a pleasant Jaejoong.**

 

**“Haven’t you realized the way that pervert looks at you?” asked Changmin as he opened his eyes and looked down at Jaejoong. “Although it seems you want more attention from the way you’re dressin around him,” he then added with a slight roll of his eyes.**

 

**Jaejoong stood there completely dumbfounded. Pervert? The way he was dressing?**

 

**“I’m sensing some jealousy,” Jaejoong finally stated. “The looks you think Yunho are giving me are a figment of your imagination and I’m dressing no differently so-!”**

 

**He was suddenly cut off when Changmin gave him a hard shove to send him topping back and landing on his butt with his back against the wall. Before he could even begin to get up, Changmin was crouched down between his legs with one of his hands planted firmly on the wall next to his head and the other grabbing his chin.**

 

**“So what if I’m jealous?” Changmin asked. “I’m not allowed to be? What do you see in that guy anyways? Deny it all you want but I know you’re interested in him!”**

 

**Jaejoong pushed the hand holding his chin away and shifted so his back was more against the wall to put a little distance between them. His eyes were cast down as he thought for a little bit, trying to get his thoughts in order.**

 

**“There’s a lot I like about Yunho,” he admitted.**

 

**“So you do have feelings for him…”**

 

**A small nod came from Jaejoong as he kept his eyes on the floor.**

 

**“He doesn’t treat me like some delicate flower like the guards and servants do,” he began to explain. “When I make fun of him, instead of backing down because I’m the Prince, he makes fun of me right back. He’s not afraid to be a bit rough with me or put me in my place when I do something dumb.” When a small chuckle came from his mouth, he quickly covered it and cleared his throat. “I was showing him the pond the other day, explaining how we feel connected with the water and how important water is to our Kingdom when I accidentally fell in. Yunho laughed so hard that his sides hurt, but then he helped me out and made sure I was alright before escorting me back to my room. There’s no sense of overprotection that I get, unlike what I get from you and everyone else here.”**

 

**After he had listened to what Jaejoong said and took a few seconds to take it in, he finally backed away from him and allowed for him to stand back up.**

 

**“I’m not saying that I’m jealous, because you’ve turned me down before and I accept that,” Changmin told him. “I just...don’t want you to do something dumb and get hurt.”**

 

**“Thanks for your concern but it’s not needed.” Jaejoong gave Changmin one more firm look before turning around and leaving the room without another word. He closed the door hard behind him, the sound slightly echoing.**

 

**He was not far from the room by the time he heard the door open and close again as Changmin left, but he chose to not look back.**

 

**Doing the best to clear his mind of what had just happened, Jaejoong continued on his way to meet with Yunho to talk more. Today, they were meant to talk about different traditions they had in the kingdom. Thankfully, he was meeting Yunho out in the courtyard so he hoped the warn weather would lighten his mood like it always did. He had given the guards and servants strict orders to stay away from the courtyard so they would be able to get their work done efficiently and without any interruptions.**

 

**Thankfully, when Jaejoong arrived at the courtyard, he spotted Yunho sitting on a bench and flipping through the book he had been keeping his notes in. Silently and carefully, he made his way over to the man and eventually looped his arms around his neck in a friendly hug.**

 

**“I much prefer being out here than cooped up inside like yesterday,” stated Jaejoong, feeling how Yunho jumped from surprise.**

 

**When he removed his arms from around Yunho, he moved to sit down next to him and gave him a soft smile.**

 

**“I’ll agree that the weather you have here is absolutely amazing. I could get used to this very easily,” Yunho agreed with a chuckle.**

 

**“Now...what is your brain curious about today? What kinds of traditions are you looking to learn about?” Jaejoong asked as he got up from the bench and went to lay in the soft, lushous, green grass.**

 

**Yunho did the same and lowered himself into the grass, only he chose to lay on his stomach so he would still be able to write down what Jaejoong told him.**

 

**“You can tell me any sort of traditions you like,” stated Yunho. “I’m curious about everything, but anything you’re willing to tell me I’ll be grateful for.”**

 

**“Hmm...then why don’t we start with the holiday traditions!? Those are quite fun!” Jaejoong exclaimed with excitement.**

 

**Right away he then jumped into telling Yunho all about the holidays they celebrated. Jaejoong was having such a fun time explaining everything that there were times when Yunho had to ask him to slow down or repeat himself so he could write everything down.**

 

**Jaejoong was laying on his side, his head propped up against his arms, and his hair splayed out behind him, when Changmin came into his view. Slowly, he sat up with a frown on his face. Yunho also sat up and looked in the direction Jaejoong had, curious about what had caused the sudden shift in mood.**

 

**“You’re more than welcome to join, but...I have to go meet with my suitors,” Jaejoong explained in a bored voice. “Someone was meant to come and get me once they all arrived and had gathered in the throne room. It’s time.”**

 

**The two of them got up from the ground and walked over to Changmin who handed Jaejoong a shawl to drape over his shoulders. This time, Jaejoong did not hesitate to grab the shawl and wrap it around himself tightly. Changmin lead the way with Jaejoong trailing a short way behind him, and Yunho behind him.**

 

**When Jaejoong arrived in the throne room, all eyes immediately went to him. The thrones had been moved so that his parent’s thrones were slightly off to the side, and his sat in the middle. Changmin moved off to the side, guiding Yunho along with him. Then, everything began. One by one, the suitors stepped forward and introduced themselves, of course putting on their best face. In the end, everyone in the room heard the introductions and stayed silent. There was a wealthy man from the Southern Kingdom of the island, another wealthy man from a nearby island, a prince from another island farther away, and two men who had traveled far from Europe who must have had the most interest since they had traveled so far. Jaejoong did his best to keep his expression neutral the entire time and kept his shawl wrapped around him to hide his body from them all.**

 

**Finally, after what felt like hours, and the suitors had all told him about their traits, why he should choose them, what they had to offer him, and anything else they could think of to boost their chances, it was finished. All of the suitors left the throne room and were escorted out of the palace and to where ever they were staying.**

 

**“Well son?” King Kim asked once the suitors were gone.**

 

**“I don’t like any of them,” Jaejoong stated right away, his head cast down, not even bothering to look at his parents.**

 

**“Sweetie...you know you don’t really have a choice here,” Queen Kim spoke up. “Either you tell us who you choose or-.”**

 

**“I know!” exclaimed Jaejoong, a pained expression on his face. “I’m going to our private beach. I was spending time with Yunho before this, so I wish to continue that. No one else is needed.”**

 

**Jaejoong then got up from his throne and walked over to Yunho who was looking a bit baffled and confused about what was happening now. Grabbing Yunho by his wrist, Jaejoong pulled the man along with him, dragging him out of the throne room and allowing for the door to slam shut behind them.**

 

**Things were silent between Jaejoong and Yunho until they reached the beach that Jaejoong was guiding them too. Once their feet hit the warm sand, Jaejoong released Yunho’s wrist and walked up to the splashing water. Jaejoong clenched his fists, leaned his head back, and let out a frustrated scream, which startled Yunho. He then fell to his knees on the wet sand and grabbed a huge fistful of the sand before he chucked it into the ocean and screamed again.**

 

**“Jaejoong…?” called Yunho softly. “Are...you alright?”**

 

**Picking himself up, Jaejoong trudged back onto the beach a bit more before he fell down again and sat there. Yunho quickly went over to him and gave him a large hug, bringing Jaejoong’s head to his chest and stroking his hair.**

 

**As soon as Jaejoong was pulled into Yunho’s chest, he closed and eyes and breathed in through his nose. The men's natural smell was calming to him and the touch of his hand on his head was making him feel secure. A part of him was thankful that Yunho had pulled him in like this because he had to admit that throwing a tantrum like that had been embarrassing. At least now he could compose himself without having to face Yunho.**

 

**They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Jaejoong was able to straighten himself out and slightly slapped his hands against his cheeks.**

 

**“I’m sorry about that…” he apologized. “I shouldn’t have acted like that.”**

 

**“There’s no need to apologize,” Yunho told him right away.**

 

**“I think...there’s something else I need to explain to you about our traditions,” stated Jaejoong. “It’s not the...happiest but...it’ll make for something interesting for your article.”**

 

**Nodding his head, Yunho opened his book and waited for Jaejoong to begin explaining things to him. As he sat there silently, he listened to all Jaejoong had to tell him. Shockingly, he learned that Jaejoong had an older brother who had gotten married, had a child, and sadly passed in a hunting accident. Since his brother’s passing, his wife had chosen to have nothing to do with him whether it was speaking to him or even seeing him. She and her son stayed in a separate palace which was detached from where they were so that she would run no chance of running into him. Jaejoong had also been told that the next time he would get to see his brother’s child would be when the boy turned six, which was an age determined by his parents and his brother’s wife. Things would be complicated, but they would have to make it work.**

 

**“So then...why are male suitors coming to you instead of you going to princesses?” asked Yunho.**

 

**“Because only the first born can produce an heir,” Jaejoong stated. “Any other children who come after...we can’t have children for threat of trying to get the throne.”**

 

**“So they’re having you go off with some random man who wants you?”**

 

**“Since a man can’t get another man pregnant…” Jaejoong trailed off with a heavy sigh and shook his head. “It really is terrible that I don’t like any of the suitors...but it’ll give you amazing content…”**

 

**“Why is it terrible?” Yunho questioned.**

 

**Jaejoong poked his finger into the sand and started drawing overlapping lines and squiggles so he would not have to look at Yunho.**

 

**“It’s not terrible if everything is consensual and I choose someone. Then at least I have interest in them and they have some sort of interest in me for one reason or another,” he explained. “But...since I don’t have someone I prefer...that means my partner will be selected based on who is willing to pay the most.”**

 

**“P-pay!? Your parents are selling you off!?” asked Yunho in shock.**

 

**Nodding his head, he continued, “When it’s done like that...things can turn more violent because there isn’t that consensual feeling of attraction. There’s a chance of rape...I’ve heard of it happening before. The whole relationship...if you can even call it that...tends to turn more violent in general...it’s bad...”**

 

**“Wait! Rape!? You said-!”**

 

**“Yeah…”**

 

**“But...that’s...that’s…!”**

 

**“I know...I don’t want to think about it…”**

 

**Slowly, he got up to his feet and dusted the sand off his pants and hands. Yunho stood up as well, taking this as a sign that time at the beach was coming to an end.**

 

**“I um...want to head back by myself if you don’t mind…” Jaejoong told him in a hushed voice.**

 

**“Sure. I’ll stay here for a while,” Yunho agreed as he gave Jaejoong more space by taking a few steps back.**

 

**All Jaejoong found he could do was smile back at him before he turned away to head back to the palace. Just as his feet left the sand, he was abruptly pulled off to the side and found Changmin as the culprit.**

 

**“Changmin…”**

 

**“You never told me this would happen,” he stated, partly in fury.**

 

**“I didn’t have a reason to and you shouldn’t have been eavesdropping.”**

 

**“It’s wrong!”**

 

**“It’s how things are done!”**

 

**Changmin pursed his lips together and told Jaejoong in a serious voice, “Tell your parents to consider me. You know I’d never hurt you!”**

 

**“I already told you no…” Jaejoong replied sadly. “Please just...let me handle this.”**

 

**His arm limply fell back to his side as he released Jaejoong. They stayed silent and looked at one another for a short amount of time before Jaejoong turned away and headed off again. Changmin turned and watched him leave but was quickly interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he was shocked to see Yunho standing there.**

 

**“Look...I know you have something against me and I don’t care why,” Yunho told him right away. “But I can tell you care for Jaejoong and so do I. If you’ll listen to me...help me.”**

 

**Changmin took in a deep breath and bit the inside of his cheek as he thought. If there was one thing the two of them had in common, it was the well-being of Jaejoong. Although he was not the biggest fan of Yunho, he nodded his head in agreement.**

 

**“I’m listening.”**

 


	2. Chapter Two

**The next morning came and the entire palace was bustling with noise as preparations for Jaejoong’s birthday started. Servants and guards took care of everything they were told to without question, and completed everything quickly. For the entire morning and afternoon, King and Queen Kim were entertaining the suitors who had come back to the palace and been informed that Jaejoong had not made a choice of his own.**

 

**Yunho was busy making notes in his book, along with some sketches, as everything was being prepared. Clearly, someone’s twenty-first birthday was a big ordeal. As he thought about it, however, he found himself getting sad. His mind wandered to what Jaejoong had told him and he could not stop a frown from crossing his face. Everyone was treating today like it was a huge celebration filled with happiness, but he knew that Jaejoong was not looking forward to it. Slowly he closed his book and dropped his arms down to his side. It was still beyond him to understand how Jaejoong’s parents could send him off with some man who simply wanted him just to have him. Chances were, there was no emotion behind the suitors eyes.**

 

**“Why do you look like someone just killed your family?”**

 

**A gasp of shock left Yunho’s mouth as he turned around to see Jaejoong standing beside him.**

 

**“You startled me,” he replied with a hand over his heart.**

 

**“Ha, ha! Sorry. It was not my intention,” Jaejoong told him with a soft smile.**

 

**The more Yunho found himself looking at Jaejoong, the more he found he could not pull his eyes away. All the gold jewlery he was wearing looked like it had been polished so it would shine more as it gleamed in the light. Like usual, he was wearing lightweight, flowy pants that verged the line of being transparent, but Yunho did not think he would ever get tired of seeing Jaejoong in them. This time, however, he wore a mesh, see through, top that stopped a few inches above his belly button. Once again his hair was in a loose braid, but this time was thrown over his shoulder.**

 

**“Walk with me?” asked Jaejoong as he lightly grabbed onto Yunho’s arm and pulled himself in closer.**

 

**“Sure,” Yunho happily agreed.**

 

**Silence surrounded them as they walked to a part of the palace that was not busy being set up for the party and feist tonight.**

 

**“Is everything alright, Jaejoong?” he asked when they arrived at a courtyard he had not yet been in. This one had a larger pond and a pavilion standing in the center.**

 

**“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You looked devastated while you watched the servants prepare things,” Jaejoong pointed out. “I don’t think I’ve seen you make that kind of face since you’ve arrived…”**

 

**Yunho lowered his head as Jaejoong guided them towards the pavillion and let them get comfortable among the cushions and covers laying around.**

 

**“It’s just...I can’t wrap my mind around how your parents are going to basically...sell you off...to someone who doesn’t even care about you,” he admitted. “I mean that in the least offensive way possible because it’s a tradition that you have here. But from an outsider's perspective I just…” Yunho trailed off with another frown on his face.**

 

**“In a way I can see how it can seem pretty harsh…” agreed Jaejoong with a slight nod of his head, fully understanding where Yunho was coming from. “I mean...those men will basically be bidding for my virginity.”**

 

**Right away, Yunho’s eyes snapped open in complete shock. The look on his face earned a light chuckle from Jaejoong who quickly composed himself and cleared his throat.**

 

**“I...didn’t expect you to be a virgin…” admitted Yunho.**

 

**“You expected me to be promiscuous or something?”**

 

**On his hands and knees now, Jaejoong began crawling towards Yunho, his hips swaying seductively behind him in the process. Yunho gulped as he placed his hands on the floor behind him to keep himself from falling backwards. Jaejoong kept crawling over to him until their faces were so close that their noses brushed together slightly.**

 

**“I’ve never kissed anyone,” Jaejoong told him as he licked his lips and looked down at Yunho’s. “I’ve never seen another man's cock, never had anything in my ass...and I’ve never had sex.”**

 

**“A-and...you’re alright with what will happen tonight?” asked Yunho as he fought to keep his eyes on Jaejoong’s face and nothing else.**

 

**Jaejoong leaned back and sat on his heels with his hands placed on his lap.**

 

**“Do I have a choice?” he questioned, almost hoping Yunho would give him an answer. “Either I’ll get someone who’s gentle and will actually care for me, or someone who’ll be rough and turn me into their sex slave...or something between the two, but I rarely hear about that. The suitors always seem to be one of the extremes.”**

 

**“When will the bidding take place?” Yunho then asked.**

 

**“After the dinner and party. I’ll be taken to a prepared room and my parents will conduct the bidding,” explained Jaejoong.**

 

**“Can’t you watch the suitors and see who will be more gentle then? Make your decision before something bad possibly happens?”**

 

**“I refuse to choose any of them,” came a firm response. “Even Changmin has offered himself but...I love him like a brother...I could never...it would feel wrong.”**

 

**Things fell silent between them until a shout from the near distance drew their attention.**

 

**“Yunho! There you are!” Changmin cried out as he came closer and made a motion for him to join him at the railing of the pavillion.**

 

**Getting up fast, Yunho went over to him and they started whispering. While they were completely preoccupied, Jaejoong found himself bored and decided to look at the notes Yunho had taken so far to see if there was anything else he could help him embellish on for his article. He flipped through the first couple of pages before he paused. At least fifteen of the pages were filled with sketches. Of him. The time when he sat on his balcony railing, when he thought he had been alone, was sketched out. Him by the pond, napping in the courtyard, running down the halls...there were so many sketches of him.**

 

**When he glanced up from the book he saw that Yunho and Changmin were not even looking in his direction. It was as if they had completely forgotten he was there, which right now he did not mind too much. Quickly, he grabbed Yunho’s pen, flipped the book all the way to the last page, and hastily wrote something down before closing the book and placing everything back in its place on the ground.**

 

**A small pout then crossed his lips as he waited for the two to get done talking. While he waited, he started playing with the tassels at the end of one of the blankets.**

 

**By the time Yunho was making his way back over, Jaejoong had found himself slightly nodding off because he had not had the best night’s sleep.**

 

**“Are you feeling alright?” Yunho asked as he sat down next to Yunho. “Feeling a bit tired?”**

 

**A small yawm left Jaejoong’s mouth as he nodded his head and stretched a little. He gave a slight glance up at Yunho as he yawned again before he decided he wanted to be more comfortable. So without giving any warning, he laid down and placed his head on Yunho’s lap.**

 

**“Ah...Jaejoong…”**

 

**“Let me rest like this for a little while,” Jaejoong told him with his eyes closed while he laid on his back. “I need just a small nap to gain some energy back.”**

 

**“Alright. It won’t do any harm for you to rest,” replied Yunho as he smiled at Jaejoong.**

 

**As he watched Jaejoong laying there with a peaceful expression on his face, Yunho found himself placing a hand gently on his head and stroking his hair. Although he had no idea how long Jaejoong planned on taking his nap for, but at least he was sitting comfortably, and it was not like Jaejoong was bothering him. The only problem was that he was not able to write in his book at all because he would not have a place to set it down.**

 

**By the time Jaejoong opened his eyes, finally waking up from his nap and feeling a lot more refreshed, he saw something he had not expected. Yunho had dozed off while waiting for him, his hand still resting on his head. Jaejoong looked up at Yunho’s sleeping face, the male’s head tilted down towards him slightly. Reaching one of his hands up, he gently brushed two of his fingers against Yunho’s lips. Jaejoong was shocked at how soft his lips were and found himself biting his bottom lip while wondering how Yunho’s would feel against his.**

 

**A small groan came from Yunho which caused Jaejoong to quickly pull his hand away and drop it next to him. The two of them locked eyes when Yunho finally opened his all of the way. Jaejoong then bolted up, nearly smacking his head against Yunho’s in the process, and quickly fixed his hair and clothes before standing up.**

 

**“We should head back inside. I’ll probably have to start getting ready soon,” Jaejoong told him.**

 

**Yunho grabbed his things and stood up as well as he nodded his head. He figured Jaejoong had a better idea of the timeline for tonight and the last thing he would want to do is make him late for something he needed to do.**

 

**The two of them slowly started making their way back through the courtyard with Jaejoong walking slightly in front of Yunho.**

 

**“What were you and Changmin talking about earlier?” Jaejoong asked as he turned around and started walking backwards. “I thought the two of you were on rocky waters. I’m shocked he came looking for you and that neither of you started a fight…”**

 

**Yunho smiled and replied, “We didn’t talk about anything really. He told me a bit about tonight because your parents wanted me to be filled in a bit more.” When he saw Jaejoong squint his eyes at him, he began to hope he would not be caught in his lie.**

 

**“Hmmm...well at least you two didn’t fight,” commented Jaejoong who still felt a bit shocked that shouting had not occured.**

 

**As Yunho mentally let out a huge sigh of relief, he saw how Jaejoong bumped his heel against the small step that exited the courtyard. Jaejoong let out a small, surprised yelp and started to topple backwards. Thankfully, Yunho thought quickly and dropped his things before bolting forward and grabbing Jaejoong around the waist. In return, Jaejoong reached out and grabbed onto Yunho so he would not end up smacking his head against the ground.**

 

**“You need to be more careful,” Yunho lightly scolded him as he held him firmly around the waist. “What if you had ended up hurting yourself?”**

 

**Jaejoong steadied himself on his feet and released his hold on Yunho, but still felt the male’s arms around him. They stood there like that for a few moments before Yunho realized he was still holding Jaejoong and dropped his arms before taking a few steps back.**

 

**“Prince Jaejoong!” a female servant called out as she came towards him, her hands clasped in front of her.**

 

**Both of them turned their attention to the servant as she gave a small bow of her head and a gentle smile.**

 

**“A perfumed bath has been prepared for you,” she explained. “Your evening clothes have also been laid out and a masseuse has been called in.”**

 

**With a nod of his head, Jaejoong turned back to Yunho and told him, “Looks like it’s time for me to go get ready. There’s still a couple of hours before the party begins, so feel free to look around more and take notes, or relax in your room.”**

 

**Yunho did not know what to say and ended up saying nothing as Jaejoong turned around and walked away with the servant who had come to give him the news. Slowly, he picked up his things from the ground and went to go see how the preparations were coming along, with some hope that a servant or two would have some time to talk with him briefly.**

 

**~~~~**

 

**Once Jaejoong arrived to his room, he quickly stripped his clothes off and undid the braid in his hair which send his hair cascading down his back. The large window in the bathroom was already open to allow him to watch the clouds roll by outside. The perfume scented water filled the air and brought a smile to his face. It was his favorite scent.**

 

**“Saffron crocus…” he mumbled to himself before going over to the bath and easing himself down into the water. The temperature was not too hot nor too cold. It was perfect.**

 

**Some of the flower petals were floating around in the water. Using his hands, he managed to scoop some up and brought them to his nose so he could get a better smell of them. After he took a few deep breaths in and started to clear his head, he dropped his hands back into the water, and proceeded to let his entire body slide beneath the warmth. His long, black hair became tendrils in the water that danced carelessly as everything went still once again. Eventually, he opened his eyes and looked up through the water which distorted his vision. The remaining breath he held onto was released in bubbles as he blew them out and raised back up. His wet hair draped over his shoulders, the ends dipped in the water. With his hands, he wiped his face and took in a few slow breaths.**

 

**“Brother…” Jaejoong called lightly as he looked out the window once again, just in time to see a hawk flying by. The hawk had been tattooed on his brother’s back, just like he had the ocelot. “What am I going to do? I just wanted to be happy with our family and live peacefully...but now I’ll never see your son again...and I’ll be sent to live somewhere else. Why did you have to go? Could you not have stayed longer?”**

 

**An overwhelming amount of sadness overtook him. He had always been close to his brother, asked him for advice, talked to him about anything and everything, and looked up to him. Now when he felt like he needed him the most, he was not there to talk to.**

 

**“Fuckng traditions!” screamed Jaejoong as he moved his arm across the water and caused a wave to crash out of the bath and slosh onto the floor.**

 

**His chest heaved as he leaned back against the bath and tilted his head up to the ceiling.**

 

**Jaejoong finished washing his body and hair which left him smelling better than before, especially since the expensive soaps and shampoo had been brought out for him. As he was finishing up, a servant called in to let him know the masseuse had arrived and would be coming into the room in five minutes. So he would be prepared, Jaejoong got out of the bath and dried himself off with white towels that had been left out for him. A massage table was sitting on the other side of the bathroom which he sat down on with a towel draped over his lap. With a second towel, he began patting his hair dry.**

 

**In what felt like no time, the masseuse came into the bathroom and Jaejoong positioned himself on the table so he was laying on his stomach. He did not often get massages because he was often relaxed and saw a massage as a waste of time which he could be spending outside basking in the sun. This time around, however, he felt glad to be getting one, because his body had been more tense than normal with his birthday celebration coming up.**

 

**Once the massage was completed, the masseuse left the bathroom and Jaejoong sat back up. The only thing he could hear was the nature right outside the window. He began to wonder how often he would be allowed outside once he was taken away. If he left the island, he had no idea what kind of weather or how close to nature he would be. There could be a lot of adapting happening in his near future and he was not thrilled about it. But then he remembered what his brother had told him.**

 

**Flashback**

**~~~~**

 

**_Jaejoong ran back to his room and slammed his door closed behind him. Right away, he went to his wardrobe and started to pull clothes out and toss them onto this bed. In all of his haste, he pulled on one of his earrings that belonged in a brand new piercing in his cartilage. Crumpling onto the floor, he held his ear and brought his hand away to see some blood on his fingers._ **

 

**_“This is stupid!” he screamed as he balled his hands into fists and held back tears of shock and frustration._ **

 

**_In all of his anger he had not heard someone enter his room and jumped at the sudden voice._ **

 

**_“What’s stupid?”_ **

 

**_Jaejoong was fast to wipe any tears away and sniffled his nose a few times._ **

 

**_“Your sixteenth birthday was just two day ago and you’ve been the happiest I’ve seen you in a long time. So what could be causing my baby brother to be in such a foul mood?” his brother asked._ **

 

**_“You knew...didn’t you, Junsu?” asked Jaejoong as he turned his head towards his older brother._ **

 

**_“Know about what?” Junsu questioned as he moved closer to Jaejoong and crouched down._ **

 

**_This time Jaejoong turned all the way around so he was actually facing Junsu and looked his brother dead in the eyes._ **

 

**_“You knew what would happen to me when I turn twenty-one,” Jaejoong clarified._ **

 

**_Junsu cringed and closed his eyes. He had begged his parents not to tell Jaejoong yet and to let him slowly warm him up to the tradition they had._ **

 

**_“I knew it! There’s no way you wouldn’t know about it!” screamed Jaejoong. “They’ll get rid of me in five years!”_ **

 

**_“Jaejoong…” sighed Junsu as he moved slightly closer._ **

 

**_Jaejoong, however, scooted away from him and shook his head in disbelief. “This is why a certain part of the library is locked off only to me...it has to have information about this stupid tradition!”_ **

 

**_“I asked mother and father not to tell you until later,” Junsu told him in as calm of a voice as he possibly could. Since the two of them had always been so close, it was always heart wrenching to see Jaejoong in distress._ **

 

**_“And you must not care...you have your wife...and you’re trying to have a baby who’ll be the next heir,” rambled Jaejoong as he place his hands over his ears._ **

 

**_“Listen to me, Jaejoong,” begged Junsu._ **

 

**_“Were you just never going to mention it to me and play innocent!?”_ **

 

**_“Jaejoong, look at me!”_ **

 

**_“Keep acting like a great big brother so that I have no time to be mad at you or question you!?”_ **

 

**_“KIM JAEJOONG!” Junsu then shouted even louder, this time reaching his hands out and pulling Jaejoong’s hands away from his ear. “You will listen to me right now! Yes, I knew about this! But I only found out three years ago when I turned sixteen myself! I thought it was too soon for me to find out about that tradition and I didn’t want to subject you to the same shock I recieved at that age! I asked for you to be told when you were eighteen and in the meantime I would begin to tell you things to get you used to the idea. Neither situation is ideal but...I didn’t want something like this to happen!”_ **

 

**_Junsu then released his hold on Jaejoong’s wrists and watched as his brother hunched his shoulders more and shook slightly. Before he knew it, Jaejoong launched himself at him and gave him a huge hug while burying his face against his chest._ **

 

**_“It will be alright, Jaejoong,” Junsu reassured him as he held onto him and slightly rocked them back and forth. “If you want to know more, we’ll go look at those books and see what’s happened in the past.”_ **

 

**_“I’m not sticking around to let this happen,” Jaejoong then stated as he pushed himself away from Junsu slightly._ **

 

**_“What do you mean, Jaejoong?” asked Junsu._ **

 

**_When Jaejoong looked over to his bed where some of his clothes were, Junsu did the same. There was no explanation needed for Junsu to understand what Jaejoong was getting it._ **

 

**_“You’re not running away, Jaejoong.”_ **

 

**_“Why not!?”_ **

 

**_“Where would you go, Jaejoong? Tell me that,” Junsu told him in a stern voice. “Will you live on your own in the wild with no knowledge of the plants or animals around?”_ **

 

**_“Umm...well I…” Jaejoong cast his eyes down to the floor and bit the inside of his cheek. He had not thought about that. “There’s the other kingdoms on the island…”_ **

 

**_“And you think the other kingdoms would keep you a secret and not return you?”_ **

 

**_“I-!” Going silent, Jaejoong ran his fingers through his hair and gave a deep sigh. “I don’t know…”_ **

 

**_“I’ll be there for you, Jaejoong,” Junsu reassured him. “No matter where you end up, you’ll always be able to come back and visit us. It’s not a final goodbye. Besides, there’s always the chance that whoever you end up with will choose to live here with you and you’ll be able to stay.”_ **

 

**_Hearing that last part caused Jaejoong to perk up very quickly._ **

 

**_“Wait! That’s an option!? There’s a chance I could stay home!?” he asked eagerly._ **

 

**_“It would depend. I’ve heard that it isn’t a common thing to happen but there is always a chance,” replied Junsu. “Just promise me that you won’t do anything stupid like try to run away or hurt yourself or anything. Alright? I’ll be here for you, support you, help you...just like always.”_ **

 

**_“Swear it?” Jaejoong asked._ **

 

**_“Swear it,” Junsu chuckled._ **

 

**_A smile crossed Jaejoong’s lips, knowing that if Junsu was going to be there for him that things would be easier. The bond they had was strong and he could tell that Junsu had his best interest in mind._ **

 

**_“Do you think Changmin knows about it yet? What will end up happening to him if I don’t end up staying on the island?” Jaejoong asked._ **

 

**_“He’ll most likely find out soon or if you choose to tell him. But as far as what will happen with him, he’d continue working here no matter if you get to stay here or if you leave,” explained Junsu with a slight frown, knowing how close Jaejoong and Changmin were to each other._ **

 

**_The room went silent for a few moments before Jaejoong spoke up again._ **

 

**_“Can we go look at those books now? I may as well start learning more now rather than later…”_ **

 

**_Junsu reached his hand out and ruffled Jaejoong’s hair, making it messy and disheveled._ **

 

**_“Let’s go steal a few pieces of cake and then head to the library,” Junsu told him with a mischievous smirk on his face._ **

 

**~~~~**

**End of Flashback**

 

**“I didn’t know you’d pass away when I was seventeen…” he sighed, now feeling even sadder than before. “I had to learn so much on my own...and you only saw your son for a few months. You left us all too soon, Junsu.”**

 

**“Prince Jaejoong, your clothes have been selected and laid out on your bed for you,” a servant suddenly called into the bathroom from the other side of the closed door.**

 

**“Ah, thank you,” replied Jaejoong as he slid off the massage table and tied a towel around his waist.**

 

**The walk to his room was short and when he saw what clothes had been laid out he did not feel shocked. It was the tan clothing he was used to, but it looked different than anything he had in his wardrobe so far. Along with the clothes, there was also new jewelry laying there in a golden box with a glass lid. With a small sigh, he dropped his towel onto his bed and started getting himself ready. The pants he wore were long, cinching in at the waist and ankles to hold them in place, but the outer part of each pant leg had a slit running the entire length so that when he moved his legs would be exposed. The top he had, or lack of one he felt more like, was a crop top that hit above his waist and had more of an exposed back. The jewelry he picked up was all gold with orange and yellow jewels. All of his ear piercings were replaced along with his nipple piercings. A few new bangles were added to his collection along with a couple of rings. There were even thick bands that were slid up onto his upper arm where they sat snuggly. All his new gold items gleamed against his tanned skin, grabbing the light and shining.**

 

**Just when he thought he was finished, a knock came to his door and two more servants came in. One was there to do his makeup while the other would work on his hair.**

 

**Jaejoong was sat down in front of his mirror as the two servants got to work. His makeup was kept simple with only some golden shadow placed on his eyelids, black winged liner, and a bit of red lipstick. His hair on the other hand was a bit more extravagant. The front portion was pulled together behind his head and put into a braid which was then wound together and secured in place. A few pieces of hair around his face were tugged free so they framed his face and then loosely curled along with some other parts of his hair. Jeweled hair pins were secured in place so that his hair would be just as eye catching as the rest of him tonight.**

 

**“A few guards will come get you once the party is ready to start,” the servant who had been doing his hair explained to him.**

 

**“Thank you…” he replied with a frown on his face.**

 

**He was then left alone again and all he could do now was wonder when he would hear a knock at his door next.**

 

**~~~~**

 

**Yunho had been given some clothes that would be more traditional of the Kim Kingdom and a bit more comfortable as well. He was escorted to his room where he could change and then returned to the room where the party would be held and took a seat. All there was to do now was wait for Jaejoong to arrive. As he waited, he looked around to see everything that had been prepared. There were performers of all types and even animals who would be doing tricks. Musicians had also been brought in with a wide variety of instruments to entertain all of the guests. What could not be missed was the gigantic table of presents that sat against the far wall, piled high with boxes and expensive looking items.**

 

**With his book open, and more notes being jotted down, his attention was only broken when the large doors to the room suddenly opened. Yunho looked up and saw two guards walk in, followed by Jaejoong, and two more guards behind him. The suitors who were seated at a table off to the side all stood and watched as Jaejoong moved.**

 

**King and Queen Kim were seated at a table towards the front of the room which is where Jaejoong was lead at first. Once he was close enough, the four guards around him backed away and stood in their assigned positions in the room. Everyone drew silent as Jaejoong stood in front of his parents and looked at them.**

 

**_He looks stunning..._ ** **Yunho thought to himself, doing his best not to let his mouth drop open.**

 

**Yunho then looked around until he found Changmin who was standing in the corner of the room, keeping a sharp eye on Jaejoong and looking sad about this whole situation.**

 

**“It is your twenty-first birthday,” King Kim finally spoke up in a loud voice. “Everyone here has gathered to celebrate the day you enter adulthood.”**

 

**“This party is all for you my son,” Queen Kim then added with a gentle smile on her face. “We hope you enjoy everything we’ve prepared.”**

 

**Jaejoong nodded his head slightly and replied, “Thank you father and mother.” He then turned around to face everyone else. When he raised his arms, he exclaimed, “Let’s not waste time! Let the party begin!”**

 

**The crowd of people erupted into a happy cheer and the room soon filled with a loud chatter. Yunho did not miss how Jaejoong’s lips turned into a small frown and his hands appeared to shake as he lowered them.**

 

**With everyone talking and enjoying themselves, Jaejoong made his way over to the seat which had been reserved for him. It was a seat with his suitors.**

 

**Food was brought out and served, performers did their routines, and music played nonstop. Everyone was enjoying themselves with the food, alcohol, entertainment, and dancing. While Yunho tried to enjoy himself, he could not stop himself from looking over at Jaejoong to see how he was doing.**

 

**One time when he was looking over at the table Jaejoong was at, he watched as one of the suitors brushed the back of his hand against Jaejoong's cheek, touching his earrings in the process and moving some of his hair away from his face. As that happened, Jaejoong flinched and turned his head away slightly. It took everything within Yunho not to get up and grab the men's wrist. It disgusted him how Jaejoong was clearly not enjoying any of their attempted advancements, and was showing clear signs of that, but they did not show any signs that they would stop.**

 

**There was even a time when Jaejoong was dragged out onto the dance floor by one of the suitos. Since he was not able to turn down the man, he had danced with him while trying not to look too uncomfortable about it. The man had his hand on the small of his back to keep him pulled in closely and constantly whispered into his ear.**

 

**A time came when someone else Jaejoong appeared to know interrupted their dancing. Jaejoong appeared to be more than pleased to have a reason to excuse himself from his dance partner. Yunho was less tensed up when he saw Jaejoong make his way off the dance floor and over to another table where he looked like he was having a much better conversation than he previously had been having.**

 

**While Jaejoong was enjoying himself, Yunho took the time to take down a few more notes about the party along with a few rough sketches. He was busy with his sketches when loud gasps were heard. Looking up, he saw Jaejoong on the floor and a man looking completely shocked. Yunho bolted up from his chair, his book toppling to the floor, and was about to run over to Jaejoong only to see Changmin already by his side and helping him up. The man who had looked shocked now appeared to be apologizing and Jaejoong looked like he had accepted the apology and told him not to worry about it.**

 

**With a heavy sigh, Yunho sat back down and continued to watch as Changmin quickly brushed him off and escorted him back to his table. Jaejoong did not even have time to sit down before he was pulled into one of his suitors laps and held there with arms wound around his waist to keep him there.**

 

**While all Yunho could do right now was grit his teeth and bare it, he picked up his book in hopes of distracting himself a bit. Reaching down, he picked up his book by the back cover and realized something was scribbled on the last page. Opening the book to that page, to see if he had for some reason jotted something down there, he instantly realized it was a secret note.**

 

**I saw your sketches and if they mean what**

**I think they might...I feel the same. I’d prefer**

**you to take me tonight and be my partner. I’m**

**not saying this as a way to try and get out of our**

**tradition...and this probably sounds too rushed...but**

**I love you, Yunho.**

**-JJ**

 

**“Jaejoong…” gasped Yunho, his eyes then darting up and looking over at him once again.**

 

**For the first time of that night, Jaejoong looked back over at him. Jaejoong gave him a smile to try and cover his discomfort of his current situation, but then let his eyes wander down and saw what Yunho had just been looking at. Once he saw that, he turned his head away and he could feel his face turning a light shade of red.**

 

**Yunho closed his book and tilted his head down a bit. As he was thinking, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back up. There, he found Changmin standing over him.**

 

**“How is everything going for you?” Changmin asked.**

 

**“Umm...good, I guess,” answered Yunho as he placed a hand on his book. “What happened earlier when Jaejoong fell?”**

 

**“Someone accidentally bumped into him and since he wasn’t expecting it he fell down,” Changmin explained. “He got a small scratch on his left leg, but otherwise he convinced me he was just fine.”**

 

**If Changmin’s hand had not still been on his shoulder, Yunho knew he would have gotten up from his chair and gone to check on Jaejoong. The way his body tensed did not go unnoticed by Changmin.**

 

**“Is something bothering you?” he questioned.**

 

**“I’ve made up my mind,” replied Yunho with a confident nod of his head.**

 

**“You mean about…”**

 

**“Yes. I’m going to do it,” stated Yunho in a firm voice. “There’s no question about it.”**

 

**Changmin tightened his hold on Yunho’s shoulder slightly and told him, “I hope your plan works.”**

 

**“If what you’ve told me is true...it should give me an advantage,” Yunho told him.**

 

**“Good luck.”**

 

**“Thanks...I need it.”**

 

**Changmin gave him a few pats on his shoulder before he left to go back to his position.**

 

**Time flew by as more performers occasionally stepped forward to entertain the crowd. Although his mind was going a million miles an hour, Yunho was also enjoying the entertainment that was supplied.**

 

**The night wore on and the guests grew more tired and worn out. Eventually, King Kim stood up from his seat which almost instantly silenced everyone.**

 

**“I hope everyone has enjoyed themselves tonight!” King Kim called out over everyone, to which a cheer erupted in agreement. “It is now time for it to come to an end, however. I thank all of you who attended and make Jaejoong’s twenty-first birthday eventful!” The crowd let out a small cheer again but quickly quieted down. “Guards, please escort Jaejoong out and then everyone else may leave.”**

 

**Yunho looked over and watched as the same four guards who had escorted him in, surrounded him again and led him out. As soon as he was out, everyone else started standing up to leave. So he would not look as out of place, Yunho opened his book and started writing different things down again until everyone was gone.**

 

**When the last guest left the room, the door closed, only leaving the King and Queen, the suitors, and Yunho in the room.**

 

**“Now that the party is over and the guests are gone, it is time to start the bidding, since Jaejoong did not have anyone in particular picked out,” Queen Kim explained.**

 

**All of the suitors looked around at one another with not too kind of glances. Meanwhile, Yunho continued to sit there with his eyes cast down as he bit at the inside of his cheek. There was a pit in his stomach as he tried to keep himself pulled together.**

 

**“Alright. Let’s begin so we don’t keep Jaejoong waiting long,” spoke King Kim with a clap of his hands.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is now finished! Tensions were more tense in this chapter from everyone for the most part. It was a bit strange that suddenly Changmin and Yunho are more civilized with each other and are not fighting, which even Jaejoong notices. We can also see Jaejoong and Yunho getting closer to one another and really being comfortable around one another. Now we also have a bit of background about Jaejoong and his brother Junsu. Just a bit of information and some insight to how close the brothers were. Then what did you think about the party and Jaejoong with the suitors? Yunho was on edge the entire time, Jaejoong was uncomfortable, and Changmin was not pleased. Also though...Jaejoong’s note to Yunho!!!! Now...the question is...what is Yunho planning? Who will end up with Jaejoong? How is this all going to end!? Guess you will have to come back next Sunday for the final chapter!


	3. Chapter Three

**As soon as Jaejoong had left the room, and the doors had closed behind them, everything went silent. The guards escorted him and walked even closer to him than before to make sure he did not run off. Jaejoong knew that right now he was not being led back to his bedroom, but instead, a room that had been specially prepared for the night.**

 

**When the first set of guards stopped in front of a large, dark, wooden door, Jaejoong nearly felt sick. One of the guards pulled out a key from his pocket and slid it into the lock. The door gave a slight creek as it was pushed open and revealed a dark room.**

 

**“Prince Jaejoong,” one of the guards said as they stood aside and motioned for him to enter.**

 

**With a deep breath, Jaejoong spun around and attempted to make a run for it. The fact that the time had actually come had him scared and worried and running was the only thing that had crossed his mind as a solution. Because of the guards standing behind him, however, he did not managed to get far at all. They each grabbed him by one of his arms and held him in place to prevent him from dashing off. Before he knew what was going on, a hand was placed over his mouth and a vile of something was placed under his nose. After taking a few deep breaths in, he realized his body started to feel more relaxed. His head was becoming slightly foggy, but whatever he was smelling was not powerful enough to knock him out.**

 

**“I apologize, Prince Jaejoong. We were instructed to use this later but since you’ve acted up…”**

 

**Jaejoong felt like puddy in the guards hands and let his head lolled forward once the vile and hand were moved away from his face. His feet dragged against the floor as he was then pulled into the room. The bed he was placed onto was softer than even his own but this did not fully surprise him since it would be serving one crucial purpose for tonight. As he laid there, his clothes were removed by the two guards that had dragged him in, while the other two lit candles that were on the walls.**

 

**A flood of panic set in when each of the guards grabbed one of his limbs and pulled them to a corner of the bed. Ropes were wound around in wrists and ankles before being secured to the bed. All he could do was let out a small whimper of frustration since his body would not listen to him and move. Jaejoong glanced over and saw a few things sitting beside the bed which included a small knife, a bottle of oil, a vile filled with a clear liquid, a few small folded towels, and a couple glasses of what looked like wine and and a few more with water.**

 

**“Stop…” begged Jaejoong as he wished he could have put up more of a fight. Although he knew this time would come, he did not imagine he would feel so panicked about it.**

 

**Just as he was about to say something else, a gag was shoved into his mouth and his head was turned so it could be tied in place. A small towel was then draped across his lap before a blindfold was pulled over his eyes and secured as well.**

 

**“We only did what the King and Queen asked of us, since they said you’d probably be difficult,” another guard explained as they stepped away from him. “The next person to enter will be the winning suitor.”**

 

**Jaejoong’s chest rose and fell quickly as he breathed heavily, unable to calm himself. There was no telling when the suitor would come in or when he would start to feel the drug wear off. All he could do was lay there and listen as the guards left, closed the door behind them, and locked it. There was a slight warm breeze in the room, so he closed his eyes and tried to focus his attention on the sensation of the wind caressing his skin.**

 

**Although he did not know how long he had been left alone for, Jaejoong could tell that his mind was clearing a bit and that he could move his fingers and toes around a bit. Either the suitors were taking too long of a time or the guard had exposed him to less of the drug than he was meant to.**

 

**The gag in his mouth was already drenched in his saliva and his mouth felt parched from being open. He attempted to push the cloth out of his mouth, but it had been tied too tightly which made that impossible and caused the sides of his mouth to hurt as they were pulled at. His mouth hurting and being dry he knew was the least of his worries. Whatever would happen that night was what he needed to worry about the most.**

 

**There was no way to tell how much time went by before Jaejoong finally heard the key being placed into the lock and turning. Jaejoong held his breath as he listened to the door as it opened and closed only to be locked again. Heavy footsteps made their way over to the bed and Jaejoong could not stop himself from flinching when he felt a slight dip in the mattress on his right side. The bed moved a bit more as the mystery suitor positioned himself so he was straddling him. From what Jaejoong could hear, the man's breathing was steady and even, which meant he was not showing signs of eagerness or immediate excitement.**

 

**A hand went to Jaejoong’s mouth and tugged at the gag in his mouth so it now laid against his neck. He instantly licked his lips and closed his mouth so he could get some moisture back. His lips then trembled as he spoke.**

 

**“P-please...I...I don’t feel ready. I thought I would be but-”**

 

**Jaejoong completely froze as he felt the hot air of his suitor’s breath against his face. The man had lowered himself down to him and he had no idea what would happen next. He was about to bite hit bottom lip when he felt a pair of lips pressing up against his. Completely in shock, he let out a small groan. The kiss, however, was something different from what he had expected. From the way all the suitors had manhandled him that night, he expected the kiss to feel rushed and aggressive. Instead, this kiss felt slow and gentle. When the kiss abruptly came to an end, the blindfold covering his eyes was pulled off. Right away he closed his eyes and turned his head away because he did not want to see who had won him. It was only when he felt a hand gently cup his head, and a thumb carefully graze over his eyebrow, that he dared to open his eyes. As soon as he saw who was on the bed with him, he could not help but cry.**

 

**“It’s alright, Jaejoong. Why are you crying?” Yunho asked.**

 

**“You’re here,” wept Jaejoong as he nuzzled against Yunho’s hand. “Thank God it’s you!”**

 

**Yunho leaned down and pressed another kiss against Jaejoong’s lips to try and calm him down. While Jaejoong might have been new to everything, Yunho had been with other women before and knew what he was doing.**

 

**“Let’s get you untied,” Yunho told him in a calm voice.**

 

**His hands reached up and started working at the rope around one of Jaejoong’s wrists. No matter how hard he tried the ropes appeared to not want to come loose. The knots were too complicated and tied too tightly for him to make any progress.**

 

**“There’s a knife on the side table,” Jaejoong finally told him when he saw the difficulty he was having.**

 

**Off to the side where Jaejoong was looking, Yunho saw that there was a knife, along with other items, that were sitting there. He quickly got off of Jaejoong and grabbed the small knife. Carefully, he sawed through the rope where there was some slack between Jaejoong’s wrist and the bed. He was too nervous to attempt cutting the rope around his wrist for fear of accidentally cutting him. Once both of his wrists were free, Yunho moved down to Jaejoong’s ankles and did the same thing. By the time he was finished, Jaejoong was already sat up on the bed and pulling at the knots with his fingers and teeth.**

 

**“Be careful! You don’t want to loosen a tooth by pulling too hard!” Yunho warned as he pulled Jaejoong’s wrist away from his mouth.**

 

**Jaejoong closed his mouth and pulled his legs into his chest as he sat there. When he did that, Yunho spotted the scratch on his leg that Changmin had mentioned. Thankfully it did not look serious, but it would have to be tended to at a later time.**

 

**“I can’t believe it’s really you,” spoke Jaejoong in a semi-soft voice. “I just don’t understand how you managed it…”**

 

**“We can talk about that all tomorrow if you’d like, Jaejoong. Tonight you should rest after everything you’ve been through tonight,” Yunho told him.**

 

**“Rest?” Jaejoong questioned. “How can we rest?”**

 

**“By...by laying down…” replied Yunho in a confused voice.**

 

**Jaejoong shook his head and continued, “Tonight I’m supposed to lose my virginity and be claimed. Someone will check tomorrow to make sure it happened...trust me.”**

 

**As he kneeled on the bed, Yunho gulped hard and gave a small nod of his head. He knew Jaejoong was glad it was him in the room, and he was ecstatic about it too, but he had not thought about anything past getting in the room with Jaejoong.**

 

**“Umm...I do know what to do with women...so...it can’t be too drastically different with a guy...right?” asked Yunho, now not feeling confident at all.**

 

**“How many women have you been with?” Jaejoong asked in a flat, stern voice.**

 

**The question caught Yunho completely off guard, so he lowered his head and held up four fingers. When he did that, he heard a small hum come from Jaejoong.**

 

**“But they were just to kill the time or something! I never felt anything for them and they were the same towards me!” Yunho quickly stated, now rambling on. “I actually have feelings for you and I really,** **_really_ ** **like you, Jaejoong! I mean...I wouldn’t be here if I-!”**

 

**Yunho was cut off from his words when Jaejoong suddenly grabbed his face and pressed their lips together. The kiss did not last long and Jaejoong backed away with his face completely flushed and had a look of uncertainty. He quickly grabbed the cloth which was still covering himself to make sure it stayed in place because he was feeling embarrassed about being exposed to Yunho, but at the same time he felt ready.**

 

**“I’ll forgive you for sleeping with other women…” he replied after a few seconds as he cleared his throat. “I really want you…”**

 

**It felt like something snapped inside of him as Yunho lunged towards Jaejoong and knocked him backwards onto the bed. The male laid under him with a shocked expression on his face. In no time flat, the two of them were going at one another. Yunho tore away the cloth that had been covering Jaejoong, and in the process, Jaejoong started to lift Yunho’s shirt up and yanked it over his head.**

 

**Although Yunho still had on his pants, he found that Jaejoong’s eyes had wandered down to his crotch where a tent was forming. Suddenly embarrassed over the fact that he would get to see Yunho naked, Jaejoong brought his arms up and covered his face.**

 

**“Don’t hide from me,” Yunho gently told him.**

 

**Jaejoong did not reply and instead only shook his head. How could he show his face to Yunho right now?**

 

**Yunho glanced down and saw Jaejoong was not yet quite as aroused as him, probably partially due from the embarrassment and fear he had. He glanced back over to the small table where other things were set out, and saw a small glass vial filled with some sort of liquid. Quickly, he grabbed it and popped the cork out. Yunho used his hand to fan the scent over to his nose and found it to be a pleasant smell.**

 

**“Here, Jaejoong, this might be a scent to calm the nerves. It smells quite nice,” Yunho explained as he held the bottle out to him.**

 

**Without any hesitation, Jaejoong sat up and reached for the bottle. Once he brought it up to his nose, he took in a handful of deep sniffs to make sure it worked and calmed him down. When he was taking his fifth inhale of the scent, however, something hit him. And it was not relaxation. A shocked gasp left his mouth as he dropped the vial which bounced off the bed and shattered on the floor. He fell back onto the bed, this time on his side, with both hands covering his crotch.**

 

**“Jaejoong!” Yunho cried out in worry. “Are you alright!?”**

 

**“I don’t know!” Jaejoong whined.**

 

**Yunho reached down and brushed hair away from Jaejoong’s face to see he was a lot more flushed than before. His breathing was slightly more labored and each time his fingers grazed his skin he flinched. Slowly, he ran his fingers down Jaejoong’s neck which elicited a wavering moan. His hand traveled even lower to Jaejoong’s chest where he then proceeded to brush his fingers over one of Jaejoong’s nipples.**

 

**“Ah~!” Jaejoong brought a hand up and covered his mouth as he tried to hold back any more sounds like that.**

 

**“An aphrodisiac…” Yunho whispered when he realized what had really been in the vial.**

 

**“Am I going to die?” Jaejoong asked as he slightly opened his eyes and looked up at Yunho.**

 

**“You’re not going to die, I promise,” replied Yunho was a smile. “An aphrodisiac just makes you feel really good. Since you smelled it quite heavily…” With a glance down at Jaejoong’s crotch, Yunho easily pulled his hand away and flipped him onto his back. “You’re going to be quite effected and aroused.”**

 

**“I don’t know what to do,” Jaejoong whined as he shook on the bed. “Help me, Yunho.”**

 

**Yunho pinned Jaejoong’s wrist against the bed and brought his other hand down to his erection which was almost fully erect. Gently, he started to move his hand up and down the shaft and kept an eye on Jaejoong to see what kind of reaction he would have. Happily to his surprise, Jaejoong started to thrust against his hand, and moved his hand away from his mouth as he moaned more.**

 

**“Wait, Yunho!” he cried as he reached his hand down and grabbed onto Yunho’s. “Stop! I feel weird!”**

 

**“Relax, it’s all perfectly normal,” Yunho explained to him. “Just let yourself go.”**

 

**Although Jaejoong shook his head multiple times, he stopped trying to shove Yunho’s hand off of him. The loud moans, twitching thighs, and the way his back had arched off the mattress, all told Yunho that he was very close. Since he wanted Jaejoong to realize he would feel even better, he sped up his strokes. Jaejoong was a mess on the bed as he moaned and cried out even louder until he eventually came. The thick, sticky, white mess landed over his stomach and chest along with Yunho’s hand. His body shuddered a couple of times until Yunho released his hold on his cock.**

 

**“How did you feel?” Yunho asked as he released his hold on Jaejoong’s wrist.**

 

**After Jaejoong managed to catch his breath he responded, “I’ve never felt anything that good before.”**

 

**The bed creaked slightly as Yunho moved closer down to Jaejoong and kissed his cheek lightly. He saw the smile that went across Jaejoong’s face at the small gesture, so he started to kiss him up and down his neck. Eventually he went up to his ear and gave it a small bite.**

 

**“You know what will make you feel even more pleasure?” Yunho whispered into his ear. “Sex.”**

 

**Another moan came from Jaejoong, and not only because of what Yunho had just whispered to him, but also because Yunho had reached down and grabbed onto his erection again.**

 

**Yunho pushed himself up from the bed and grabbed the bottle of gel from the side table. Once he opened the bottle he poured a little bit of the contents onto his hand and found it was just what he wanted.**

 

**When he looked back down at Jaejoong, he realized just how much of a mess he looked. His hair was messily fanned out behind his head, some of it already getting tangled, and his body was covered in a light sheen of sweat along with his cum. Jaejoong’s arms were bent so that his hands were by his head with one of his hands clutching at the cover beneath him.**

 

**“I need this pillow,” Yunho told Jaejoong as he reached up and grabbed one that was not being used. “Lift your hips and lower back off the bed,” he then instructed.**

 

**Although he was a bit confused as to why, Jaejoong listened and did as he was told. It was a bit hard to lift himself up because he already felt slightly drained of his energy, but he managed. He then felt the pillow being pushed under him and lifted his head slightly to look.**

 

**“What’s this for?” Jaejoong questioned as he shifted slightly to get comfortable in his new position.**

 

**“Trust me, you’ll be more comfortable like this,” replied Yunho right before he pushed Jaejoong’s legs further apart.**

 

**Jaejoong gasped in shock at being more exposed which only earned a small chuckle from Yunho. Of course since Jaejoong was the only one who was fully naked, he would be the most embarrassed and self-conscious.**

 

**As Yunho moved off the bed, Jaejoong’s eyes never left him. It was only when Yunho dropped his pants and stepped out of them, now showing off his own erection, that Jaejoong looked away again. When he saw how startled Jaejoong looked, he walk up the side of the bed towards him, and stood right by him.**

 

**“You said you’ve never seen someone else’s cock before. Now’s your chance,” Yunho told him. He was a bit shocked when he saw Jaejoong willingly turn back towards him and look directly at his cock. “You can touch it if you want.”**

 

**Right away Jaejoong pulled his hands into his chest and shook his head back and forth.**

 

**“M-maybe once I’m more comfortable…” he mumbled. “I can’t now though. Sorry…”**

 

**Yunho reached his hand out and stroked Jaejoong’s head reassuringly and told him, “There’s nothing to be sorry about, Jaejoong. This is all completely new to you and we’re doing so much. It must be overwhelming. But after we’re finished we can lay together and rest as much as you want.”**

 

**There was little time wasted as Yunho climbed back onto the bed and began coating his fingers to bring one of them to Jaejoong’s puckered, virgin, entrance. Right away, however, Jaejoong bolted up and grabbed Yunho’s wrist to stop him right in his tracks. Yunho stopped right away and looked up at Jaejoong.**

 

**“I want to...but I’m scared,” Jaejoong told him honestly. “I trust you but it’s going to hurt...isn’t it?”**

 

**A slight frown crossed Yunho’s lips and he nodded his lips as he replied, “I’m not going to lie to you and say it won’t be painful at all. But I’ll do my best to get you ready so that it hurts as little as possible.”**

 

**Jaejoong released his hold on Yunho’s wrist but stayed sitting up as he looked at Yunho. One of his hands reached out and pulled the male in closer to him for a kiss. Although Yunho was slightly shocked at Jaejoong’s sudden action, he continued to kiss him back. It did not take long for Jaejoong to wind both of his arms around Yunho’s neck with one of his hands fisted in his hair. When Yunho realized Jaejoong was captivated by their kiss, he pressed his finger into him. The way Jaejoong shook and fought to deepen this kiss showed Yunho that he was feeling some discomfort but wanted to work through it. Carefully he pushed and pulled his finger in Jaejoong to do his best to get him used to the feeling.**

 

**When Jaejoong showed no more signs of discomfort, Yunho worked a second finger into him. Within a couple of thrusts their kiss broke and Jaejoong placed his hands on Yunho’s shoulders with the top of his head pressed against his chest.**

 

**“It feels like it stings…” Jaejoong whimpered slightly as his nails began to dig into Yunho’s shoulder’s.**

 

**“Just relax, it’ll feel better like before soon,” Yunho told him. When he looked down, he could see that Jaejoong was still fully erect and had pre-cum leaking from his head. But Jaejoong was not the only one fully erect.**

 

**All of the sudden, Jaejoong snapped his head up and really dug his nails into Yunho’s skin, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. With his eyebrows cocked, Yunho made the same finger motion inside of him again. This time the reaction he got was stronger. Jaejoong released his hold on him, fell back onto the mattress, and opened his legs more.**

 

**“I take it I found a good spot?” asked Yunho as he did the same thing once again.**

 

**“Aaahhh~! Yes! Oh my God!” Jaejoong moaned.**

 

**With a smirk on his face and his fingers still moving to hit that spot inside of him, Yunho also reached his hand up to Jaejoong’s erection and started to stroke it again. Whether the aphrodisiac was still in his system or not to make him react like this, or if he purely felt this great, Yunho was unsure about. But either way, at least Jaejoong did not appear to be in any sort of pain.**

 

**It did not take much longer before another loud moan came from Jaejoong and a wave of pleasure hit him hard. Yunho could feel how his ass clenched around his fingers as he came for a second time and made even more of a mess of himself.**

 

**“Please...I want you now,” whimpered Jaejoong as he ran his fingers over the cum on his stomach. “I want to feel you inside of me.”**

 

**“I don’t think you’re ready yet,” countered Yunho. Since he had never prepped a man before, he wanted to make sure he had Jaejoong stretched well enough.**

 

**“I don’t care...I want you,” Jaejoong replied.**

 

**Although he was still questioning if it was a good idea, Yunho pulled his fingers out and stroked himself a couple of times to get himself ready. Through half-lidded eyes Jaejoong watched Yunho and bit at his bottom lip in anticipation.**

 

**When Yunho touched the head of his cock to Jaejoong’s entrance, he saw how he flinched. A few seconds passed as he waited to see if Jaejoong would stop him or change his mind. With nothing said or done, however, he proceeded and slowly pushed himself in. About half-way in, he looked up and saw one of Jaejoong’s hands gripped the covers, and his other placed over his mouth.**

 

**“Are you feeling alright, Jaejoong?” Yunho asked as he did his best not to thrust the rest of the way in.**

 

**No verbal answer came from Jaejoong but he shook his head as a signal that he was fine. With that signal, Yunho began to press the rest of the way in.**

 

**“Fuck...you’re so tight and warm,” Yunho growled when he was finally seated all the way inside of him. “Can I move? Or do you need time to adjust?”**

 

**“M-move…” came a broken voice from behind his hand.**

 

**Yunho grabbed Jaejoong behind his knees and lifted his legs up so that they were in a better position. His hips then started to slowly move to make sure he did not overwhelm or harm Jaejoong. It helped him move slow for the fact that Jaejoong was so tight it was hard to move too fast right now.**

 

**After he thrust a few times he looked back over to Jaejoong and was shocked. Not only did he have some tears coming down his cheeks, but he could also see some blood running down his hand. Right away he dropped Yunho’s legs and leaned forward to grab Jaejoong’s wrist and pull his hand away from his mouth.**

 

**“Jaejoong!” he gasped before he leaned down and hugged him as best as he could in their current position. “I’m so sorry.”**

 

**One of Jaejoong’s hands were still balled into a fist and he found himself unable to open his hand. His other hand, however, grabbed for Yunho and pulled him in closer.**

 

**“Damn...I’m so sorry, Jaejoong.”**

 

**When he felt Jaejoong shake his head a couple of times, he pressed himself back and ran his fingers over his face to wipe away the tears. He then grabbed Jaejoong’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.**

 

**“Squeeze my hand as hard as you need to,” Yunho told him. “If you’re going through pain, you can give me some too.”**

 

**Jaejoong calmed himself as well as he could and relaxed his back into the mattress. When he had calmed down enough, he gave a small nod of his head as a signal for Yunho to move again. As soon as he started to thrust, Jaejoong tightly gripped onto his hand and let his nails dig into his skin again.**

 

**The more Yunho moved the easier he found it as Jaejoong got used to his size. As it became easier he also started to thrust in at different angles, really wanting to find the one spot that had driven Jaejoong crazy earlier.**

 

**_If I can find that spot again I think it’ll make things easier for Jaejoong,_ ** **Yunho told himself as he shifted the angle of his thrusts again.**

 

**He could tell when he finally hit that spot again because of how Jaejoong reacted. His ass clenched harder around him, his back arched, and Yunho felt Jaejoong’s free hand press against his chest.**

 

**“Th-that felt...better than before…” Jaejoong moaned as he picked his head up and looked down between his legs.**

 

**Yunho lifted his hand away from Jaejoong’s and brushed the hair away from his forehead before he planted a small kiss on his sweaty skin. As he did that, Jaejoong reached his arms up and threw them over his shoulders so he could hold on to him better. After Yunho kissed him a few more times, he started to move his hips again and tried to make sure he to give him lots of pleasure again.**

 

**When Jaejoong began to moan louder and louder with each thrust, Yunho knew he had hit the spot dead on. He could feel Jaejoong’s nails raking over his back and could feel the marks sting, which meant Jaejoong had managed to break his skin. Small hisses of discomfort came from him, but compared to the pain he had put Jaejoong through, this was something easily dealt with.**

 

**Eventually, Yunho even felt as Jaejoong wound his legs around his hips to keep him pulled in closer.**

 

**“I can’t hold back…” Yunho moaned as he felt himself reaching his limit.**

 

**“I want it! I want you!” Jaejoong cried out in absolute pleasure.**

 

**It was now Yunho’s turn to fist the sheets under them as he sped up his thrusts and plunged as deep as he could into Jaejoong’s ass. His thrusts started to falter slightly as he raced towards his orgasm. Finally, with one last thrust, he pushed himself all the way inside and came. Low grunts of pleasure came from Yunho as he emptied himself and felt the joy of the way Jaejoong shook under him and let out small moans.**

 

**As he shifted his position, Jaejoong lowered his arms and legs from around his body and laid there panting under him. Yunho then slowly pulled himself out of Jaejoong and watched as his hole clenched around the empty air and leaked out some of his cum.**

 

**Jaejoong rolled over onto his side and looked back at Yunho. It did not take long for his eyes to go down and look at his crotch.**

 

**“You’re still hard,” Jaejoong commented.**

 

**“So are you,” Yunho replied as he noticed the hard appendage between Jaejoong’s legs.**

 

**“One more time?” Jaejoong then asked.**

 

**“Do you think you can take another round?” questioned Yunho, worried that one more round would push Jaejoong too hard.  “Aren’t you sore?” He reached out his hand and lightly pat Jaejoong on the ass a couple of times with one of his eyebrows arched.**

 

**Although his legs were shaking slightly, Jaejoong managed to get himself onto his hands and knees and looked back at Yunho. Not saying anything, he shook his butt a little and let out a small needy moan. Yunho thought he would be able to hold himself back and allow for Jaejoong to rest, but as soon as he did that, something snapped and he was jumping on top of him. The sudden weight of Yunho on him caused Jaejoong to collapse onto the bed, since his body was already tired. Very quickly, Yunho positioned himself on top of Jaejoong and eased himself back into his ass.**

 

**There was a small hiss of pain followed by a couple of moans from Jaejoong as he was stretched again. This time around Yunho was thrusting into him a lot faster than before and even Jaejoong found himself trying to push his hips back to meet with the thrusts and make them more powerful. Creeks from the bed did not stop either of them from chasing the euphoric feeling that was building between them.**

 

**Yunho lowered his head into the crook of Jaejoong’s neck and pushed his hair to the side. Jaejoong was quick to tilt his head to the side and allow for Yunho to nuzzle his nose against his neck after he realized he liked the contact there. What Jaejoong did not expect, however, was to feel Yunho’s teeth sink into his skin.**

 

**“Ack-! That hurts!” Jaejoong complained. He knew he would not be able to move under Yunho’s weight so all he could do was wait for him to stop.**

 

**“I wanted to leave a mark to symbolize our first time together,” Yunho replied as he grinded his hips against his ass.**

 

**“My ass being full isn’t enough?” Jaejoong asked in a sarcastic voice.**

 

**Once he did that, Yunho raised his hips and slammed back down before setting another fast pace. A few more bite marks were left on Jaejoong’s neck and shoulders before Yunho was satisfied with his work.**

 

**With each thrust, both of them got closer and closer to their climax but did not say anything to the other. Their skin slapped together faster and harder and their moans overtook the room. In the end, it was Jaejoong who came first with his entire body tensed up and a loud moan of Yunho’s name. The tightness that surrounded Yunho was all he needed in order to make him cum as well. As he pumped his cum into Jaejoong, he rolled his hips a couple more times to make sure they both rode out their orgasms well.**

 

**When they were both finished, Yunho collapsed down on top of Jaejoong and laid there for a while. By the time he straightened himself out and pulled out from Jaejoong, he realized that Jaejoong was already fast asleep. He also felt exhausted after all of their activity and decided Jaejoong had the right idea about sleep. So he laid down next to him and maneuvered a thin cover over them. Since they had both been sweating a good amount, he was not sure if Jaejoong would want to snuggle up, so he left some distance between them to let Jaejoong decide what he wanted to do. It did not take long, however, before Yunho felt him shift over towards him and curl up against him. Finally, Yunho wrapped his arms protectively around Jaejoong and was able to sleep.**

 

**~~~~**

 

**As the sun came up and lit up the room, the two of them continued to sleep, not even aware of what time it was. The only thing that woke them up was a loud knock at the door followed by the sound of the key in the lock. When they stirred, Jaejoong found himself laying on top of Yunho. The door to the room soon opened, however, and a royal doctor along with two guards entered the room.**

 

**“I’m here to check, Prince Jaejoong,” the doctor declared.**

 

**Without any warning, the doctor pulled the cover off the bed and sent it to the floor. Jaejoong yelped as the doctor than spread his ass and looked at it to see cum. Just to make sure that the deed had actually been done, however, he inserted a finger into Jaejoong’s ass.**

 

**“Hey!” Jaejoong screeched as he tried to curl up on Yunho more to escape the unwanted intrusion.**

 

**“I will report this to the King and Queen,” the royal doctor stated as he wiped his finger clean and left the room.**

 

**“I always hated him…” Jaejoong groused as he buried his head against Yunho’s chest, which earned him a few pats on the head.**

 

**“We were given instructions and will get your assigned room prepared for you both,” one of the guards then stated before they left the room.**

 

**When the door closed behind them, Jaejoong attempted to push himself up only to let out a groan of pain. Yunho then helped him to lay on the bed in a more comfortable spot and sat up next to him.**

 

**“Why are they getting a room ready for us? What did you do, Yunho?” questioned Jaejoong as he cocked his eyebrows.**

 

**“Umm...along with all of the money I offered...I** **_might_ ** **have agreed to continue living here with you,” Yunho explained.**

 

**“You what!?” Jaejoong asked in complete shock. “But that’s…”**

 

**“That was the final selling point for your mother to be honest,” Yunho replied. “Your parents were shocked enough that I wanted to be in on the bid. But when I offered to stay here, she asked the other suitors if that would be an option and they all said they would take you back with them. To them, life in this palace was not an option. For me...this is my only option. You...are my only option.”**

 

**Jaejoong ignored the pain that spiked through his back and ass as he lunged himself at Yunho and hugged him as tightly as possible. Multiple kisses were planted against his cheeks, lips, neck, any place he could reach with ease at the moment really.**

 

**“If we’re going to be staying here, that means you need to get a tattoo on your back of your spirit animal...right?” Jaejoong asked with a slight cringe.**

 

**“Changmin warned me about that,” Yunho acknowledged with a nod of his head.**

 

**“Changmin? He was in on this!?” asked Jaejoong in complete shock.**

 

**Yunho nodded his head and told him, “I asked him for help and he was the one who told me that if I offered to stay here, there was a good chance your mother would want to choose me over the other suitors, even if I did not have as much money as them. He said that even though your mother has acted like this tradition and losing her son is no big deal, that she has had sleepless nights and been worried and filled with guilt over the entire ordeal.”**

 

**“He’s my personal guard and he didn’t even tell me…” muttered Jaejoong.**

 

**“As for my spirit animal, Changmin also took me to see your shamen and we found out what my spirit animal is,” Yunho continued to explain.**

 

**~~~~**

**Flashback**

 

**_Jaejoong was going to be busy for the majority of the afternoon so Changmin took this time to talk with Yunho more._ **

 

**_“So you’re really thinking about going through with the plan?” asked Changmin._ **

 

**_“I am...I can’t let something like this happen to Jaejoong,” Yunho told him with a nervous nod of his head._ **

 

**_Changmin gave a small sigh under his breath. Since Jaejoong had turned him down as an option, he was at least glad that Yunho was showing genuine interest in him and wanted to keep him same. Sure, he did not particularly enjoy Yunho’s company, but he was was sure that he could come to actually enjoy the man's company eventually._ **

 

**_With a nod of his head, Changmin continued to ask, “Has Jaejoong told you about the tattoos?”_ **

 

**_“He’s talked about the ones on his arms and all but he only told me the animal on his back and not why he has it or a meaning behind it,” Yunho explained, his head cocked to the side._ **

 

**_“He’ll probably explain it more if you ask but for now I’ll make things simple,” Changmin began to explain. “Everyone has a spirit animal, it’s one of our beliefs. The royal family gets a giant tattoo of  their spirit animal on their backs while others in the kingdom get a smaller tattoo usually on their hip or the back of their shoulder.”_ **

 

**_“So what’s the point of you telling me about the spirit animal tattoo?” Yunho then asked._ **

 

**_“If you offer to stay here to be with Jaejoong, and the King and Queen accept it, you’ll have to get a tattoo, because you’ll be Jaejoong’s partner...which makes you a member of the family,” Changmin told him. “There won’t be any way around it.”_ **

 

**_Without any hesitation, Yunho replied, “How do I find out my spirit animal?”_ **

 

**_Changmin’s eyes flew open, shocked at how easily Yunho was ready to commit to a painful tattoo on his back if things worked out._ **

 

**_“Um...we’d have to go see the shamen and he’ll tell you what your spirit animal is…” Changmin paused and scratched the back of his head. “But are you sure you’re willing to do something so painful? The tattoo would cover your entire back and it might take multiple sessions to get it completed depending on how much you can handle.”_ **

 

**_“I’m positive,” Yunho replied in a less confident voice. “I’d be willing to go through it if I was keeping Jaejoong safe.”_ **

 

**_“Look, you still haven’t completely made up your mind about this whole situation, so why don’t we at least see the shamen and then worry about everything once Jaejoong’s birthday is over,” said Changmin, thinking it was the best way to go about things._ **

 

**_“Can we go now?” Yunho asked eagerly._ **

 

**_“Wow...someone really wants to get going,” chuckled Changmin._ **

 

**_“Just show me the way,” replied Yunho with a slight roll of his eyes._ **

 

**End of Flashback**

**~~~~**

 

**“Ooohhh! What is it!? What is it!? What’s your spirit animal!?” Jaejoong eagerly asked.**

 

**“What animal is on your back?” Yunho sat back and watched as Jaejoong gave him a confused look and tilted his head to the side.**

 

**“An ocelot…” he simply answered. When he saw Yunho smile and raise his eyebrows, his mouth fell open. “You’re an ocelot too!?” This time, he watched as Yunho nodded his head. “But that means that-!”**

 

**“We were fated to be together,” Yunho finished for him. “Honestly, when the shamen read me and told me I was an ocelot, the first words out of his mouth was that I would be a great match for you because our animals are the same.”**

 

**Jaejoong gave Yunho another large hug and this time refused to let him go.**

 

**“Now you’re going to be with me forever,” Jaejoong told him as he looped his arms around his neck.**

 

**“I have no problem with that,” Yunho happily replied before he pressed his lips against Jaejoong’s and knocked him backwards.**

 

**“One more round before breakfast?” Jaejoong asked with a sly smirk.**

 

**“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea…” Yunho told him, worried that he was in too much pain from last night.**

 

**Jaejoong, however, had a different idea as he reached down and grabbed a hold of Yunho’s already half erect cock.**

 

**“I think your friend down there thinks differently,” he stated with a small chuckle.**

 

**Right as Jaejoong was about to lean down to indulge in Jaejoong, there was another knock at the door.**

 

**“A bath has been prepared! I was instructed to guide you to the room,” a female servant called from the other side of the door.**

 

**Yunho pecked Jaejoong on the lips be he pushed himself up and stood up from the bed.**

 

**“Guess we’ll have to put that on hold for now,” Yunho told him as he pulled on his pants from yesterday.**

 

**Jaejoong pouted on the bed with his arms folded across his chest, but knew as well that they could not start having sex again right now. However, they would have as much time as they needed from now on, to have all the fun they wanted.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! This short fic has come to an end now ^^ Did you enjoy it? It looks like Jaejoong was not as confident as he appeared, but Yunho ended up coming to him!! It looks like Yunho won Jaejoong’s parents over by promising to stay on the island with Jaejoong. Thank you Changmin for telling Yunho that he stood a better chance if he offered that! And of course...we have some smut between Yunho and Jaejoong :P These two together, yes ^-^ This is what we have been waiting for, for the last few chapters c: I hope the wait was worth it!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have chapter one completed! So, let me know what you thought about it so far ^^ Do you like the characters, the plot so far? Looks like things might get more interesting in the next chapter with how I ended this one. What is the plan that Yunho has? Will Changmin actually listen to him or will he decide not to help him? There is kind of a lot that happened in this chapter but...I hope you enjoyed it! So come back next Sunday for the next chapter!


End file.
